Surprise
by Sakura's Rainy Yesterday
Summary: What did Rogue get Remy for his birthday? R&R


A/N: Hi, this is my first ever Romy so I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. Also Rogue has control of her powers and Remy and her are going out. Sorry no accents.

I do not own X Men Evolution.

Rogue was stomping down the hallway she was angry and annoyed. Bobby had frozen all of her textbook and she had a big end of the year exam to study for. The books took forever to defrost even with Kitty's help. So now she was going to kill him or at least cause him physical harm.

"Hi my dear." A smooth flirtatious voice spoke.

Rogue's eye twitched as she turned to face the most annoying person in the universe. Turning around she saw Remy leaning on a wall a smirk pasted on his handsome face.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked the scowl on her face getting deeper.

"Remy want's to make you smile my dear." Remy said walking towards her.

"I ain't your anything." Rogue replied. Remy smirked as his arms slid around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

"But dear, Remy loves you." Remy replied while his hands explored her back.

Remy's skilled hands were about to move under Rogue's top when his hands were slapped away. She punched him in the jaw before stomping back to her room and closing the door firmly behind her. He frowned while getting back up to his feet. Brushing the imaginary dirt off his clothes he went to his room.

Three days after being punched in the jaw Remy was up to his old tricks again. Sneaking into Rogue's room he draped himself on her bed. A while later Rogue came home from school and found him on her bed. She just rolled her eyes and went to her desk, showing no interest in the man on her bed.

"Dear?" Remy asked turning towards her.

"What?" She replied after a minute of silence.

"What are you doing?" Remy questioned while lazily shuffling his cards.

"Studying." Rogue replied not looking towards him.

Remy frowned at the back of Rogue's head. He had noticed a change in her behavior of late and was worried. He knew she was hiding something from him. It was just to bad he couldn't find any evidence when he searched her room. Although her diary did say something about a surprise.

"Come on swamp rat we have a training session before dinner." Rogue said dragging Remy to the danger room.

After training Rogue thought it would be a great idea to take a shower. Letting the water heat up before stepping inside, she was careful not to saturate her left hip. Hearing the locked door creak open was the first sign that she had an intruder. Turning around she saw Remy sneaking towards her. Grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be a bar of soap she threw it at his head. Smiling when she heard a mumbled ouch.

Getting fully dressed Rogue stormed out of the bathroom to find a very innocent looking Remy on her bed. Sighing she walked passed him and down the hallway. He followed like a lost puppy at her heels.

It had been two after being hit by a bar of soap and Remy was sulking. He and Rogue hadn't been intimate in a while and he was caught by a very angry Wolverine trying to sneak into her room in the middle of the night. Having 5am training sessions in the danger room was not his or anyone's idea of fun.

Remy's mind was still questioning what the surprise from Rogue is. He knew it had something to do with her body. He hadn't been allowed to touch her for three weeks and that was not acceptable. He only hoped she would reveal the surprise now that it was his birthday.

Remy hadn't been surprised when every jumped out and screamed at him. He had known for a while now that this was going to happen. Nevertheless, he faked it like any good con artist would. His presents consisted of fake barf from Kurt, cigarettes from Wolverine, a new stylish trench coat from Kitty, a new pack of cards from Dr McCoy, a pot plant from Storm and some new pairs of socks from the professor. The only one who hadn't given him a gift was Rogue but she was avoiding him.

Entering into Rogue's room Remy found her standing by her bed. Her hands were nervously twitching by her sides. Looking up when she heard the door close she smiled a little.

"So my dear what did you get Remy for his birthday?" Remy asked wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Rogue stayed silent but motioned for him to go to her. Lifting up he top a little and pointing to her left hip. Remy looked at where she was pointing and was utterly surprised to see his name elegantly written there. Looking up he saw that her eyes were closed and nervousness rolled off of her in waves.

Remy kissed Rogue slowly and sweetly before sweeping his tonge along the seam of her mouth. She granted him entrance immediately and their tongue battled for dominance.

The end.


End file.
